Bigfoot
Bigfoot jest najbardziej znanym mitem z całej serii GTA,występuje praktycznie w każdej części,bardzo podobny mit domitów o Yeti i Potworze z lasu.Sam Bigfoot ma być humanoidalną małpą zamieszkującą Amerykę Północną GTA III Gracze zgłaszali jego obecność w lasach Cedar Grove i Upstate Liberty,czyli miejscach podobnych do Back o' beyond w gta sa.Tereny wokół obserwatorium są niestabilne chodzenie po nich zaoowocuje odwiedzeniem Blue hell,tylko te tereny gdzie są drzewa są stabilne.Wielu ludzi mówiło o tym że widziało wielką stopę zbiegającą z góry i atakującą przechodniów,niestety to fałsz.Wielka stopa po prostu nie pojawia się w GTA 3 GTA Vice City W studio filmowym InterGlobal Studios jest mnóstwo plakatów filmu,,The hairy beast from hell" na których widnieje wielka małpa podobna to bigfoota.Plakat wydaje się być jedynym odniesieniem do Bigfoota w Vice City oraz prawdopodobnie satyrą na filmy z King Kongiem.Wysoko nad polem golfowym w Leaf Links może pojawić się bug renderowania który sprawi że z trawy ułoży kształt stopy,podobnie jak w GTA SA czy GTA 4,niestety mit ten tak czy innaczej jest obalony. GTA San Andreas Mit Bigfoota odnoszący się do tej części gry jest najbardziej rozbudowany i najbardziej prawdopodobny ze wszystkich Pierwszy mit w historii GTA Mit o Bigfoocie jest często opisywany jako ten który dał początek d yskusjom na temat mitów w serii GTA,przed tym mitem jedynymi innymi tematami w tejże serii były easter eggi i usunięta zawartość z wersjii beta.Zaczęło się kiedy w 2004 po wydaniu GTA San Andreas,mod ,,Hot Coffee" wywołał duże kontrowersje przez co został on wycięty z gry a sama gra została zmodyfikowana,wtedy też internetowe dyskusyjne i gamingowe fora puściły w obieg plotkę jakoby w ciemnych lasach Countryside miała znajdować się pewna kreatura.Jak nie trudno się domyśleć,zaraz po tym jak ten mit trafił do internetu stał się takim fenomenem,że wszyscy gracze szukali tej tajemniczej kreatury po lasach,a mnóstwo zdjęć i filmów tylko bardziej dorzucało sprawie jej popularności.Oczywiście,powstały również mody i inne ściemy które jednak nie sprawiły że mit stał się mniej popularny,gracze nawet zaczeli spekulować iż Bigfoot został usunięty razem z modem ,,Hot Coffee" i że dane po nim są gdzieś w plikach gry.Minęły lata i Bigfoot dalej nie został odnaleziony,jednakże mit ten jest świetnym przykładem,że poza fabułą gra posiada świetną wciągającą głębie. Opis Ponieważ powstało wiele zdjęć i opisów ciężko wywnioskować prawdziwość mitu.Gracze głównie pisali że widzieli go z daleka jako ciemną sylwetkę przechadzającą się po lesie i uciekającą po zbliżeniu się do niej,inni zaś że atakował ich i że gracze podchodzili do niego z bliska.Jednakże ciężko znaleźć prawdziwy dowód ponieważ większość zdjęć to zwykły fałsz albo mod,debata na temat tego mitu trwa do dziś.Warto dodać że w sekcjii z podziękowaniami w broszurce z grą,widnieję właśnie Bigfoot,może to być jednak ksywa jakiegoś pracownika Rockstar.Miejsc w których gracze go szukali jest naprawdę wiele a są to min.: * Back o' Beyond * Shady Cabin * Okolice Góry Chiliad * Whetstone * Flint County Istnieje kilka prawdopodobnie prawdziwych zdjęć przedstawiających tę kreaturę jednakże w lawinie fałszywek czy poprostu modów ciężko je znaleźć.W 2005 roku podczas oficjalnego wywiadu Terry Donovan powiedział że ,,Bigfoota nie ma w grze,tak jak w prawdziwym życiu,ale w lasach coś się jednak czai".Wywołało to istną burzę wśród fanów GTA i zaczęło sprawiać że do prawdopodobnych mieszkańców tychże lokacjii dodano jeszcze Piggsy'iego oraz inne tego typu kreatury.Kilka prób znalezienia tekstur,modeli i innych plików potwierdzających istnienie Bigfoota w folderze z grą zakończyło się porażką,i do dziś nie do końca wiadomo czy cokolwiek może tam być.Trzeba nadmienić również fakt że na mapie San Andreas skały i wzgóza w okolicach Back o' Beyond układają się w kształt stopy a na górze Chilliad można znaleźć ślady. Dowód Techniczny Wywiad z Dan'em Houser'em (wice szefem Rockstar Games) potwierdził że w niewydanej wersjii beta GTA SA był Bigfoot.Dodał jeszcze że istnieje 1/10 szans znalezienia go w lasach San Andreas jednak źródło tego newsa jest bardzo niejasne i wymaga dowodów. Ciekawostka W Red Dead Redemption Undead Nigthmare jest misja poboczna w której gracz musi polować na Sasquatche,po zabiciu pierwszego dostajemy osiągnięcie ,,Six Years in the making" (Zajęło to sześć lat) co jest jawnym nawiązaniem do wydanego 6 lat wcześniej GTA San Andreas,natomiast we Francuskiej wersjii osiągnięcie nazywa się ,,No need to seek anymore,CJ" (Nie musisz już niczego szukać,CJ) GTA IV (Bigfoot z Bohan) W sprawie GTA 4 jest to również całkiem popularny mit i nawet z geograficznego punktu widzenia widać że w tych okolicach może coś żyć.W okolicy jest dużo kamieni a gracze słyszeli dziwne dźwięki przypominające warczenie.Do parku można wejść przeskakując płot i wchodząc pod górkę.Bigfoot miał być widywany w tamtych okolicach,dziwne dźwięki i ułożenie terenu w tym jezioro przypominające odcisk stopy dodają sprawie prawdopodobieństwa.Gracze wyjaśnili warczenie jako dźwięki Mew a sam fakt iż owy park jest bardzo mały ujmuje sprawie Prawdopodobieństwa GTA V Z faktu iż GTA V tak jak GTA SA,ma miejsce w San Andreas to można wnioskować że prawdopodobieństwo istnienia Bigfoota jest bardzo wysokie. W misjii ,,Drapieżnik" Michael musi użyć snajperki z Termowizją aby zabić braci O'Neil w nocy w lesie,jeżeli jednak gracz zjedzie w prawy dolny róg zobaczy Bigfoota który jest niewrażliwy na kule i po jakimś czasie zniknie,zostało to potwierdzone jako Easter Egg. Odznaka LSPD ma w prawym dolnym rogu Bigfoota,można ją znaleźć np. na radiowozach. Po ukończeniu gry na 100% odblokujemy specjalną misję ,,Ostatni" w której to Franklin spotyka łowcę który mówi że poluje na Sasquatcha 9 lat (tyle lat minęło od wypuszczenia GTA SA do wypuszczenia GTA V),Franklin po poszukiwaniach znajduję Bigfoota i po pościgu za nim okazuje się jednak że jest to zwykły mężczyzna w przebraniu. W grze istnieje marka odzieżowa ,,Yeti" ma ona na sobie wizerunek gór i Yetiego i można ciuchy tej marki kupić najczęściej w Suburban. W next-genowych wersjach można znaleźć roślinę ,,Złotego Peyote" która pozwala nam wcielić się w Bigfoota,dodatkowo zamienia tekstury niektórych gazet na magazyny ,,Bigfoot - Big Lie,or Government Agent?",dodatkowo posiada dużo rzeczy nawiązujących do Bigfoota w swojej kwaterze Kategoria:Mity Kategoria:GTA III Kategoria:GTA Vice City Kategoria:GTA San Andreas Kategoria:GTA IV Kategoria:GTA V